


Destiny's Twisted Ways

by adhdsoras



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Pyrrha Nikos Lives, Violence, Volume 3 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhdsoras/pseuds/adhdsoras
Summary: “‘Name one hero who was happyYou can’tI'm going to be the first’”Madeline Miller, The Song of AchillesA RWBY rewrite of sorts; basically an "if Pyrrha lived and became the fall maiden au." Not a lot of the events of volume three are changed, most are just expanded into more detail.You can assume that if the scene isn't discussed, then I didn't change anything about/didn't feel the need to expand it into more detail.





	1. Autumn Winds Bring Trepidation

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place post Pyrrha's talk with Jaune in chapter 8 of volume 3, before PvP.

Tensions were high in Beacon. The stares and shameful glances sent chills down Pyrrha’s spine. They weren't meant for her, but they diverged towards her direction. Watching the whispers and the sneers of other students, talking with anguished distaste made her stomach turn. Pyrrha had watched the events, heard the echoing crack of bone through the speakers. She watched Yang slam her fist, her eyes burning red, straight into the shin of her opponent. Mercury's scream haunted her, filling her with disturbing anxiety. It didn't feel right, it didn't feel like Yang. Her dread pulled on her heartstrings, all of the pressure that had been on her only building. She had a choice to make, a choice that wasn't a real one at all. Any true huntress would recognize that. Through all the risks, no matter what happens to her, she must follow through.

Pyrrha was smart. She understood that Ozpin wasn't telling her everything, he was still holding information close to his chest. She evaluated the possibility that she was being used as a pawn, but if that was true, she would have enough power to defeat them all. That is if she had any true grasp of Ozpin’s abilities. 

Rumors spread like wildfire. The chatter of Beacon students being driven to insanity, with Coco thinking Yatsuhashi had made it past the geysers, and Yang claiming that Mercury had attacked first. Others said that Ozpin was putting too much pressure, driving students to delusion. The enemy is inside Beacon walls, Pyrrha was aware of much. She didn't know the number, how strong their grip was on the inside, but their presence was growing. You could feel it in the air, swirling and mingling with the fresh fall breeze. It was the sensation of doom and fear, a perfect attraction for destruction.

In each case of illusions, there was a constant. Lines that overlapped. 

_ Mercury _ . 

He was on the field for each fight where students saw things that weren't there or didn't happen. Parts of the puzzle aligned, and yet some didn't fit at all. The evidence was enough for Pyrrha, at least. That must be his semblance, she was sure of that.

Her conversation with Jaune was a mess. He spoke the truth, but that wasn't what Pyrrha wanted to hear. She wanted her heart to be filled with lies and falsehoods, to make it seem like her decision was a choice. But, it wasn't a choice. It was only what was right, and what was wrong.

Pyrrha stood in the elevator, clutching her arms against her chest, holding herself in desperation. She was holding herself like it was the last time she could. She was entering the unknown, turning her fate to the void. This was where she belonged, her destiny was minutes from completion, and yet it felt like the end of the world. Her destiny would be complete, but she herself would not survive. Pyrrha would never get to utter those sweet, unspoken words to Jaune. To fall in love with him each day in and out. There would be no more team JNPR, the P being replaced with a stranger. 

She could only dream that she could be awake long enough to win the tournament. That it would take the next few weeks for her consciousness to fully fleet. 

The elevator chimed, and the doors opened swiftly. Pyrrha nervously stepped through into his office, the churning of gears becoming obsessively apparent. The loud clink of metal dug into Pyrrha’s skull, her heart racing with anxiety. Ozpin sat methodically behind his desk, Glynda standing before him. At the sound of the doors opening, their conversation stopped and their attention immediately shifted. Ozpin stood, offering Pyrrha a comforting smile, but all it did was make Pyrrha freeze.

“Ms. Nikos, I presume you've made up your mind?”

“Yes, and I would like to get it over with. I also believe that Mercury Black might be one of the infiltrators you were talking about.”

Ozpin and Glynda looked at each other in confusion, the silence becoming suffocating. Glynda cleared her throat, “I will check in with Qrow to see if there's a match. I'll inform you if more information comes up, though we can't interrogate Mercury until the plane lands in Haven, if it's headed there at all. Thank you, Ms. Nikos.”

Glynda moved into the elevator, leaving Pyrrha & Ozpin alone. Pyrrha felt her mind go raw, leaving her thoughts blank. Ozpin sighed, standing up from his desk. “I'm sorry that it must be this way.”

Pyrrha wanted to laugh. His sympathy was unwelcome, only twisting larger knots in her stomach. It made her want to rip out her hair and scream. This was not a choice, the decision was not in her hands. A true hero knows there is never a choice, only what could save the world or save a single life. Pyrrha’s life was worth risking. Her heart was on the line, but it walked off it willingly. Nothing he could say could comfort her. She would be null and void in a matter of minutes. She clenched her jaw, forcing a smile. “Yes, I suppose I feel the same way, but there is nothing we can do now. So, let's just get it over with before the names are called for the next round.” 

The elevator dinged, and the door slowly pulled apart. Ozpin nodded, gesturing towards the elevator. Pyrrha stepped in, Ozpin a few paces behind her. The doors closed, and the floor lowered into the depths of oblivion, pulling Pyrrha’s nerves down with it. 

“I will inform you more after the process. It's just safer that way.”

Pyrrha rolled on her heels, playing with the straps of her vambrace, her silence giving way to her response. Her mind wandered as the elevator lowered down to the floor, once again lingering on the thought of Jaune. So many things unsaid, so much more to do. She was giving away her youth, her love, her life. Pyrrha would never get to kiss him, to wake up with Jaune in the morning, side by side. No gentle shoulder kisses at dawn, watching the pink light of sunrise filtering in. They would have grown old together, spending the rest of their life hand in hand. But, fate said otherwise.

Pyrrha never believed in soulmates, in the red string that twisted its ways around people's hearts and pinkies. 

Jaune changed her mind.

As the elevator dinged down, Pyrrha felt a lump in her throat, her mind drifted to her family and the things her mother would never do with her. Nora and Ren flashed through her thoughts, their insanity being a constant force of positivity. Team RWBY, always causing trouble and mischief. And then, once again, for possibly the last time,  _ Jaune _ . It always came back to Jaune.

She took a shaky breath, Ozpin’s stare burning into the back of her mind. Pyrrha shut her eyes tight, trying to look strong as the door finally opened. With her head held high, and tears forming in her eyes, Pyrrha walked with the grace and pride of a lion. She was achieving greatness. She was saving the world. Pyrrha was giving up her life because she was the only one who could. 

Heels clicked on the marble floor, the sound echoing against the empty walls. Pyrrha had never felt more alone. At the end of the hallway was the machine. Amber laid in the pod restfully, not moving at a single sound. Looking at her now, Pyrrha felt tears swell in her eyes, knowing what was next to come. She placed her hand on the glass of the pod, looking in with no response. Ozpin, idle as ever, cleared his throat. 

“Whenever you're ready, Ms. Nikos,”

Pyrrha clenched her fist, removing it from the glass, “Let's go,” she couldn't hold it in anymore, the overwhelming gravitas of emotion caving in on her. The world had not left her shoulders, she was still holding the sky. The pod opened up, and the world ate her raw. Though streams of tears, she stepped in, putting on a brave face. Considering the rigid line drawn along Ozpin’s jaw, she could tell it wasn't working.

The lid of the pod closed, and Pyrrha felt her heart sink. Ozpin pushed a few buttons, the humming of metal and machinery filling her ears, waves of chills washing over her bones. He looked up, and their eyes met. There was an odd sense of pain in his eyes, as if he had been here before, as if he had never wanted to have been here again. Pyrrha wiped her eyes with her hands, taking another breath, trying her best to become calm. 

Ozpin looked away, turning his attention back to the board, “Are you ready?”

Pyrrha nodded. He did not respond for a moment, turning to meet her eyes once again. The last pair of eyes she would ever see.

“I- I need you to say yes. I need to hear you say it.”

She turned her eyes above her, feeling more tears swell and fall. Pyrrha whispered one final hope, her last thought and wish out into the world. Let the world be happy, even if she couldn't be in it. May her life help those who need it, and save those who don't. That was all she could ask for giving away her youth. To protect the innocent, and to save the people scattered in the Remnants. 

“Yes, I'm ready.”

“Thank you, Ms. Nikos.”

All it took was the pull of a lever. 

The room was filled with a bright orange light, and before Pyrrha even felt it, her heart was in her throat. There was a surge of pain that felt like electricity and stung like fire. It felt like her insides were being boiled and ripped apart. She screamed, her body convulsing at the pain. Pyrrha couldn't breathe, her head was pounding with the constant stream of aura. She clawed at her throat, her automatic response was to kick down the door and run, but she couldn't. She was trapped in hell, and there was no escape. 

There was another rush of pain, causing Pyrrha’s body to lift off against the cool metal back of the pod. Her screams were persistent, and the lack of oxygen was getting to her. Pyrrha collapsed back, her head ringing, stars dancing in her eyes. The aura pumped into her body more rapidly, causing Pyrrha to scream even louder, sobbing and banging against the sides. Then, time seemed to stop. 

Everything was different.

It took a moment, but Pyrrha could feel the world around her. There was no breeze in the large vault at the bottom of Beacon, but she could sense every molecule of oxygen. She could feel the wind in the trees 500 feet above her. She felt the world move, and suddenly the agony didn't matter.

Torment turned to strength. The last drop of aura ended with Amber’s final breath. Pyrrha blew open the pod with a gust of wind, floating over the ground with ease. She was alive, taking each breath in her own fruition. She did not lose herself in the process, she simply grew to greatness. Her eyes glowed red, flames dancing in triangles around her eyes, wind tearing across the machinery in the room, the gust causing Ozpin to stumble. 

Ozpin did not gaze at her in awe. He looked as if he had seen this a million times in a million different lives. He stared with a sense of pride and amusement, causing Pyrrha to be slightly confused. She let out a sigh, the hurricane surrounding her stopping in an instant. To her it felt like the whole world stopped, that was the level of power flowing through her body. It was palpable, the strength coursing through her veins. It was the sensation of invulnerability, the durability, and blood of gods. 

This was only a fraction of fall. Pyrrha could only imagine how being a full-fledged Maiden would feel. 

There was a small twist in her stomach as her feet touched the ground, the light was out of her eyes. She was normal once more, and Ozpin took no second of hesitation.

“Is that still you, Ms. Nikos?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Fascinating,” Ozpin smirked for a moment, contemplating, “I will tell you more after tonight's match. But right now, it seems that you must make it to the arena. You are dismissed. For now, at least.” 

Pyrrha stiffened, realizing now that she would have to go on pretending like everything was normal. To continue living as if she didn't just get someone else's aura injected into her body. Like she wasn't an all-powerful maiden of myth and legend, and as if the second her enemy discovered what had transpired mere moments ago, that she wouldn't be their first target. 

When she got to the arena, the tensions were high. Yang & Mercury’s fight had caused a lot of rioting and negativity, so much so that you could feel it in the air. She was standing on the sidelines, along with Sun and a girl she didn't recognize. 

Pyrrha was not an actor, though she could keep certain things under wraps, this was a different situation entirely. 

She knows Jaune could break her in a second if he tried.

The participants were signaled to come to the center stage. Everyone lined up in a row, some bouncing with anticipation, others consumed by a sense of anxiety. Pyrrha felt a mix of both, not truly understanding how to control her new powers, afraid that she might cause a hurricane to be summoned in the middle of the battlefield. Then, there was another part of her, consumed by the normal amount of adrenaline that flowed through her pre-battle. 

The announcer's voice came over the loudspeaker. “Welcome back! The next round of the tournament will be Penny Polendina verses… Pyrrha Nikos!”

The crowd roared. The other opponents left the field, and Pyrrha was staring down the emerald green eyes of Penny. 

"This is going to be so much fun!"


	2. Loose Threads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These events take place between chapters 9 & 10 of volume 3. This chapter always switches between the narrative perspective of Ruby, Pyrrha & Blake.

Ruby had been following her intuition; the same intuition that always leads her into so much trouble. She knew there was no avoiding her instincts, though. No backing away. Yet, as she stood in the maintenance hall, staring down Mercury like she was staring down the barrel of a gun, she realized that she was correct, and therefore, ill-prepared for what she had thought herself.

She was starting to hate it when she was right, no matter how many passed tests might say otherwise. 

"Mercury… what are you doing?" Ruby incited rhetorically; she knew what was happening, all the puzzle pieces aligned in her mind. What she meant to ask was why _ ? How could you? What's your next step? _

The announcement came blaring overhead, but all Ruby could do was stare, watching his methodical smirk. She didn't have her scythe, she couldn't fight back. All she could do was run and pray that she bumps into Qrow, who she could only assume was scoping out the crowd, or maybe team JNPR. She didn't absorb the information on who was next to brawl, too focused on strategy. 

Mercury smirked, "Polarity versus metal, that's not going to end all that well." Ruby felt her heart drop, the implications settling in immediately. The fight was between Penny & Pyrrha. They had planned it all along

"Holy shit," she whispered, watching his smirk grow. Ruby's heart was pounding, her feet moving before she could make a second thought. She sidestepped, watching as Mercury quickly mimicked her move. She clutched her fist, anxiety settling in harder. If she couldn't break passed him, there was no telling what would happen. 

Ruby took a deep breath, dashing quickly to the other side of him, once again getting blocked. She couldn't run behind her, he would just shoot her in the back. She had to run through, she had to fight. There was no time to reach for her scroll, so she did what she could only do. She took a defensive stance and raised her fist.

Mercury laughed, "So, you wanna go out the hard way. Let's see if you're as good as that sister of yours." He kicked out his leg in one fluid movement, bringing the heel of his boot down onto Ruby's fist. She winced, throwing a few punches of her own, each one being swiftly blocked. 

Mercury landed a punch square in the jaw, causing Ruby to stumble and her head to spin. She shook it off, going faster, trying to hit harder and harder, her main goal to knock him off balance or take him by surprise. All her attempts were defended and swiftly countered. 

Ruby winced as Mercury landed a kick in her side, sending her flying against the wall. She was panting, her head throbbing. Her scroll fell out of her pocket, and she dived, only for Mercury to crush it in a second. 

Ruby shakily stood to her feet, the ache in the side of her chest causing her to wince. She felt the blood drip from her nose, but nevertheless, she resumed her position. He was in her way. She had to breakthrough. 

More and more hits were deflected. Ruby gritted her teeth at his smirk. He was probably going easy on her at this point, assuming that he could win this fight at whatever point he wished. He was right, of course, Ruby knew that well. 

Ruby was able to land a punch in the neck, causing Mercury to gasp for breath for a moment. This was her chance. 

She kicked out her leg, hooking her foot underneath his heel, hoping that the momentum of the punch would be enough to trip up his footing. Caught off guard, he stumbled, and in a flurry of red rose petals, Ruby was gone, running down the hall, hoping that she wasn't too late. 

Thousands upon thousands of swords. Pyrrha watched an entire horde of floating blades appear out of thin air. Fear seized at her throat, freezing her in place. Before she could think, her instincts kicked in, and she watched as Penny got torn to shreds. Pyrrha screamed out in horror, covering her mouth and sobbing. 

All Pyrrha could see was her metal, the exposure of her wiring, the way that the pieces of her body were static and limp. She couldn't look away from the view of Penny's detached legs, the sound of the invisible strings cutting into her skin, breaking through it, repeating in her mind.

_ This is going to be so much fun. _ Those were her last words. 

Pyrrha felt stick to her stomach, petrified. She had blood on her hands. It was all her fault. She felt shame swell in her chest, eating away at her throat. The world watched her kill, and she would be the reason for hundred more to die. 

She was aware that a voice came over the loudspeaker. She didn't have the energy to listen. 

The world passed by, everything around her fading to white noise, the scene replaying in the back of her mind. Her friends watched her tear Penny apart. Penny's friends and family saw it all. 

Her mom was watching. 

Ruby watched Pyrrha tear her friend limb from limb. 

_ Jaune _ saw it. What would he think of her now?

She took a step forward, screams banging against her skull. Pyrrha knelt beside the body, convulsing and shaking. Her eyes looked so empty, the warmth that had been there before was gone. Penny's bright green eyes weren't bright anymore, and it was all Pyrrha's doing.  _ She _ did this. No one else. 

Pyrrha sobbed, picking up a piece of cloth from the ground. It was hers. It was apart of Penny. 

The yelling was getting louder, more desperate, and the intensity of it finally caused Pyrrha to look up. 

_ Jaune _ . He was running towards her, screaming, looking half terrified, half concerned. She was having a breakdown. Pyrrha couldn't breathe, her mind was swarming, everything around her felt like it zooming past her, but Jaune was blurred and sluggish. 

When she felt his arms wrap around her, Pyrrha felt the world stop. 

He pulled her up in a way that was both gentle and forceful; reassuring but desperate. Jaune moved her quickly, Pyrrha laying limp in his arms, clinging to his chest. 

Pyrrha's eyes were swarmed with black. A Gryphon slammed onto the ground, crushing Penny's body underneath it's weight. Pyrrha screamed, fighting back against Jaune, desperately reaching out. 

A blur of red flashed across her vision. 

It was Ruby holding one of Penny's swords. 

Pyrrha let out another sob, the sobering sight of Ruby bringing her back to reality. 

She stood away from Jaune, continuing to clutch the fabric against her fingertips, running circles around it with her thumbs. She looked up, watching Ruby stab the Grimm, fighting to protect her, even after what Pyrrha just did. 

Pyrrha heard the sound of approaching footsteps, followed by the crashing of lockers against Gryphon's back, pinning it to the ground. Jaune left her side, bum-rushing the Grimm, hoping up over the wing to grab his sword and shield. Ruby took a step back, and all Pyrrha could do was stare.

Ruby's face was covered in blood. It seeped out of her nose and down her lips. Her clothes were somewhat torn, and she seemed to be hugging her left side. Ruby had been fighting at the same time Pyrrha was, she assumed. Pyrrha never liked seeing her wartorn, it made her stomach twist. Ruby made her feel like a big sister, like she always wanted to be, so seeing her all black & blue was unsettling. 

"Ruby, I-" Pyrrha cried out, clutching the fabric closer to her chest, feeling tears pinprick at her eyes once more, "I'm sorry! It's all m-"

"No. It's not your fault," Ruby's voice was cold and distant, hardened in a way Pyrrha had never heard it before. 

When Pyrrha looked back to see how Jaune was fairing in battle, all that was left was the particle of the Grimm, floating softly in the air before fading into oblivion, leaving Penny's crushed body carelessly in its wake. 

Blake and Weiss ducked for cover as Grimm dive-bombed the festival grounds. They pressed their arms against each other. 

"Shit… how could this happen?" Blake swore under her breath, quickly reaching for her scroll in her back pocket. Weiss was unusually silent, staring off into space.

Weiss began to whisper, "Penny… they killed her. They made Pyrrha kill her." Her tone was so content, it felt cold and withdrawn, and yet burning with hatred. Weiss made her own conclusions. It reminded Blake the way that she herself used to speak in the White Fangs; each tragedy was fuel for bitterness, a festering, stubborn surge of defiance. 

Blake squeezed her shoulder, giving an awkward kind of reassurance. Before she could summon her locker, her scroll started to ring. It was Yang. 

"Is Ruby with you? She won't answer her scroll," Yang's voice was urgent, footsteps echoing the background. 

Blake cleared her throat, "No, she's not. She's fine, Yang. She's in the arena with Ren and Nora, she must have just dropped her scroll. She can take care of herself," she was trying to be reassuring, desperate to keep Yang calm, and particularly trying to convince herself. 

"Are you okay?" Weiss butted in, taking out her own scroll, ready to call her locker with a wave of her hand. She was waiting for something. 

"I'm fine. You two good?"

"Yeah we're o-" there was a disturbance on the other line, interrupting Blake. The sound of gunfire, the start of a battle. 

Yang huffed on the other end, "Shit, it's the White Fangs,"

"What? The White Fang is here?" Weiss barked, flashing Blake a look of concern. Blake felt her heart drop. Her mind directed itself to the thought of Ilia. She hoped that she would have just stayed on Menagerie. Then, a deeper, darker part of her mind kicked in.  _ Adam _ .

"No…" Could he truly be behind this? The mastermind, the man behind the curtain? Could have he stooped so low, or is this all about revenge? Blake's mind ran a thousand miles a minute, rapidly consulting herself, thinking over and over about Adam. His haunting apparition, following her wherever she goes, her shadow was trying to consume her. She prayed that Adam still had morals, but the more her thoughts dwelled, the more she recognized the truth. 

_ He's here, isn't he? _

Yaby pierced through Blake's thoughts, stabbing through her mind like a knife, "Stick together, okay? Stay safe, I gotta go." 

"Yang, wait-" 

Her scroll flatlined. Blake didn't get to warn her. She didn't get to tell her about his semblance. 

"Fuck. Let's go." Blake grunted, rapidly calling down her locker, waiting for it to fall down to earth in front of her. Weiss hummed in response, doing the same. 

The lockers landed in front of the duo, popping open to reveal their weapons. 

Weiss grabbed her rapier, speaking coldly, "I'm going to kill those bastards."

Blake swallowed harshly, shocked by Weiss' brutality. She nodded, "Yeah, right."

It reminded Blake of the way Weiss spoke about Winter; stone-cold with a hothead. But this came from a different place, it came from somewhere deep inside, a kind of frustration. It was ineloquent of her, which was different from the persona Weiss usually puts up. She was angry, more furious than Blake had ever seen. 

Blake didn't doubt her decree. It was like one made by a commander or a king. You don't take their word lightly, you simply follow suit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Events that aren't included in writing, but are still considered apart of the canon of this storyline is:  
Ruby's reaction to Penny  
Oobleck & Port fight  
In-depth portions of Cinder's speech & the Gryphon fight  
Ironwood vs Grimm


	3. Destruction Beyond the Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between the latter half of chapter 10 & all of chapter 11 of volume three.

"It's… almost sad." Emerald spoke softly, looking down from the roof, watching the destruction and death of innocent people. The bright light of fire painted her face in an orange hue, the screams of horror crashing against her mind. She was wearing a look of shame and disgust. It wasn't almost sad. It was tragic, absolutely horrific. Her heart was swelling and overflowing with resentment.

Cinder chuckled, "It's absolutely horrendous."

Emerald felt her stomach twist into knots, hearing Cinder speak with a demonic enthusiasm. Regret washed over her in ways, realizing that she couldn't turn back time, she could not revise her mistakes. She didn’t truly grasp the brutality of her actions before this space and time. She simply followed Cinder blindly, like a loyal dog. The destruction of the robot girl was unexpected; Emerald didn't want her to be torn apart like she was. Emerald didn't see the wires that frayed her limb from limb. She was just following orders, just a child being obedient. Part of her craved to separate herself from the act, thinking that Pyrrha pulling the trigger was all apart of her consciousness, not Emerald’s. The fact remained though, Emerald handed her the loaded gun, the spilled blood stained her hands as well. 

A part of her was hoping for some reconciliation, praying to see her terror mirrored on the face of another. Emerald turned towards Mercury, watching him intently. He smiled and recorded the whole battle. His smile was sick and twisted, fueled by violence, destruction. Emerald felt the restlessness in the pit of her stomach increase in volume. 

Emerald’s mind wandered to the thought in another life Mercury would have been a Huntsman. She might have been one too, saving instead of destroying. Protecting instead of harming. The thought made her feel physically ill. 

"Keep recording, you don't want to miss what's coming next, " Cinder spoke coyly. Her voice had this natural charm. In a way, it was almost intoxicating. For the first time ever, Emerald was able to resist that voice, straying away from its liquid-smooth enchantment. 

She didn't want to see what was coming next. She wanted to stop it, the endurance of suffering. Emerald had first thought that others deserved to suffer as she had, but now she was on a different note of her life, but there was no way to change it. She had lived her life in spite, craving power, yearning for revenge against the innocent rather than those who truly deserved it. A younger, power-hungry version of herself had made her choice. She followed the wrong path of the labyrinth, and there was no going back. 

Emerald was stuck, and it was all her fault. 

After Professor Port and Dr. Oobleck evacuated the arena, all the participants of the competition boarded a ship down to Vale. All except for Ruby, who Jaune watched as she jumped out of the ship right after leaving the loading area. Jaune protested her actions, but she persisted nonetheless. There was nothing more he could do; when Ruby made up her mind, it was very difficult to persuade her. Jaune half despised her stubborn nature. 

The group of contestants stuck together, for the most part, trying their best to stay in large numbers. Grimm were the main factor of groups and teams falling away from each other. The ship had landed fairly close to the Beacon courtyard, yet was also fairly close to the city itself. Grimm were lashing out at every chance they could get, attacking whoever was in their line of sight, relentless attacking. Team JNPR fought through the crowd, approaching Beacon Tower, advancing into the wide open. When Jaune and his team approached the tower fully, Pyrrha started to drift in its direction. 

"Where's she going?" Nora cried out, her eyes quickly scanning the scene, looking out for danger. 

Jaune looked towards Pyrrha with concern; her fight with Penny did a number on her mentally. He'd never seen her like that before, suffering in so much anguish. It was worrisome. Watching her walk in an almost transfixed state added to his concern, leading him to the impulse of following her lead. 

"I don't know… but I'm gonna find out. You two keep fighting, I'll be right back." Jaune rushed forward, running to catch up with Pyrrha in the doorway. "Pyrrha, what are you doing?"

Pyrrha stopped suddenly, rapidly turning around to face him. Fear lingered in her eyes, but she stayed silent. She turned back around and ran deeper into the tower, leaving Jaune in a deep state of confusion. Despite this, he followed anxiously, peaked by curiosity and concerned from the traces of fear in her eyes. 

Ozpin held open the door of the elevator, Pyrrha swiftly stepping through. Jaune followed her hesitantly, caught off guard by Ozpin’s patients, doting on him to step through and join them. 

The elevator door closed. Jaune could feel himself rise as the elevator dropped. Ozpin and Pyrrha stood there silently. The quiet was so powerful Jaune was afraid to break it, to even question the events that just occurred. He was severely confused by their combined presence. It felt like they had a mutual understanding of each other, one that hadn’t been there previously.

The elevator dinged and Jaune gasped as the doors opened. In front of him was a vast, expanding room. It was lit sparingly, leaving an eerie green glow that lingered along the arches that were carved into the roof. The hall was lined with pillars, the marble floor glimmering in the green hue. He swallowed, cautiously entering behind Pyrrha.

"What is this place?" Jaune sped up to match Pyrrha's pace. Pyrrha looked at him with scathing eyes before quickly turning away. 

"It's a vault…"

"What? What does a school need to be-" Jaune stumbled as he looked up, turning his gaze to the giant machine in front of him. Tubes of glass intertwined, hooking up to boxes with windows in front of them. There was a large panel, filled with different monitors, and an array of buttons and levels meant to be pressed and pulled. Inside one of the pods was a girl. Her face was covered in burns, her eyes gently shut. She looked like she wasn't breathing, "- hiding. Wh- what's going on? Who's that? Is she even alive?"

"Now is not the time for questions, Mr. Arc. If you would like to make yourself useful, then you can stand guard."

Jaune stared at Pyrrha, his mind swimming. Her gaze was directed towards the ground in front of her. She took a step forward, joining Ozpin's side. Not once did she look at the girl. 

"R- right," Jaune swallowed, turning around and raising his sword and shield. 

"Miss Nikos, get in the pod, quickly."

Her heels echoed on the marble flooring. Jaune was tempted to turn around, to see, to understand, but decided against it. He stared forward, digging his heels into the sole of his shoes. He heard the hatch open, the faint sound of her heels once more, and then the pod closing shut with the same whine. 

"Are you ready?"

"I-" Pyrrha was hesitating. He could feel her eyes burn into the back of his skull. He wanted to look her in the eyes, reassure her, tell her to do whatever needed to be done.

"Miss. Nikos, I have to hear you say it."

"I-"

Jaune bit his lip, swiveling on his feet, to face her, "Pyrrha! Don't worry about me! I can take care of myself, please you have to trust me… please, follow your dest-"

He heard the sound of glass shattering. It echoed in his mind as Jaune turned, seeing the arrow strike the girl in the heart, his eyes widened, and he immediately entered a defensive stance, turning to see the smug face of a woman. 

He didn't have time to dwell, all he could do was act. Pyrrha banged against the glass of her box, screaming out his name. The woman in front of him smirked, shutting her eyes and spreading her arms as if she was waiting to be applauded. 

Pyrrha forced open the door, rushing in front of him, throwing her arm up in defense. 

The woman's face dropped, her confident nature turning to bitterness and confusion.

"What? What's happening, where's the p-" Before she could finish, Ozpin rushed forward, extending and spamming his cain into her chest. She grunted, her body bouncing against the marble, shattering the floor beneath her. 

"Run!"

Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's arm, yanking him along. Jaune ran with her, keeping his shield raised. They made it to the elevator, and just as it closed, a wave of heat rushed over them. 

"What was that? What's going on?"

"Jaune now is not the time. I'll explain later, I promise, but right now I can't," She looked at him in desperation. The intensity of her gaze was so strong, it made her almost intimidating. He had to look away, listening as the elevator dinged. 

"Well, what do we do now?"

"I guess we lay low… and wait for results."

"Results from what?"

"The victor of the battle, and whether there will be a round two."

The elevator door opened, and Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's arm, pulling him across the hall and into the courtyard. She crouched next to the window, her back pressed against the pillar, Jaune copied her motion on the other side. What were maybe minutes, or perhaps, hours of silence passed. Jaune could only look at her, watching Pyrrha’s stoic expression, adjusting the straps of her armor. She was different, somehow. It struck him all at once, the slight change in the way she held herself. Over the past few weeks, stress had been weighing her down, hitting her especially hard that morning. Now, in these calm yet vital moments, filled with anticipation, her presence felt slightly ajar. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was, exactly, but there was something there that wasn’t there before. 

Jaune opened his mouth to speak, swiftly biting his tongue as the sound of an eruption of fire blasted through the air. It was swiftly followed by the smell of burnt metal, and a wave of heat. The results were in, and Ozpin had lost. 

He gasped, “No… that can’t be right-”

"I have to go," Pyrrha stood from her position, rushing towards the steps. Jaune chased after her, grabbing onto her elbow. 

"I don't know who that was, but Ozpin… lost against her. He lost, Pyrrha. You can't just go in alone! You need a plan, you need-"

Pyrrha gently put her hand on his, softly unlacing his fingers from her arm. She turned around to face him, silently. Her silence burned into his mind, watching her eyes searched his. Jaune felt the world slip away. Her gaze softened from a strong, determination, to one filled with fear. Pyrrha swallowed, her eyes dancing around his face, transfixed on him and only him. Jaune let out a gentle sigh, feeling the tension build in his chest, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

She looked down to his hand for a moment, lacing her fingers with his own, placing her free hand on the side of his neck. Pyrrha and Jaune locked eyes, spellbound by one another. Her eyes were filled with anxiety, a kind of pleading. She leaned in, and in an instant, his lips were on hers. The kiss was full of desperation and passion, lasting only a few fleeting moments. Her lips were warm and tender, Pyrrha's passion burned through him, leaving him in shock. He never wanted it to end, never wanted her to leave, but when she broke apart, he knew what it was, what it meant. 

It was an apology. It meant I’m sorry.

It felt like a goodbye.

"My destiny is up there, Jaune. It's not your burden to bear. Its mine," Her voice broke, fear and sorrow ripping through her calm words. Jaune felt tears form in his eyes, the anguish settling in. "Please, don't stop me Jaune. I'm the only one who can do this."

Jaune swallowed harshly, frozen in place. She nodded to him, taking his silence as his blessing. Pyrrha turned, entering the building in front of her, disappearing inside without another word. 

Words left unsaid hung heavily in the air. 

Regret settled in quickly. His petrification ended and Jaune rushed inside the building, frantically sprinting towards the elevator. When the door opened, the room had a giant hole in the roof and floor. The pulley system had been completely severed. 

Jaune had no way to get to her. Not on his own, not without others. 

He needed to find Ren and Nora. He couldn't let Pyrrha do it alone. Jaune would never forgive himself if he did. 

Blake and Weiss had decided to split apart. There was too much ground to cover, and so little people who could fight. Blake took off after a few White Fang members, while Weiss focused on the Grimm. 

The buildings were crumbling around her, Grimm jumping from building to building. Fires engulfed the city of Vale rapidly, covering it in a thin haze of smoke. Blake didn't recognize any of the White Fang members she was chasing, none of them striking her as familiar. She chased after them desperately, but they evaded her swiftly. The swarms of Grimm didn't help her keep track, either, continuously getting in the way of her path, stopping her from getting close enough. 

An Ursa climbed up the building in front of her, scaling it to the very top. Before Blake could move past the crumbling building, with its windows completely shattered and its concrete walls entirely destroyed, there was a scream. She looked inside the building and saw all of her fears become reality. 

Blake froze, stuck in all those years that felt so long ago. She couldn't breathe, gasping for air, causing him to look at her. She gave away her position. Adam smiled, taking the blade out of the stomach of someone he just killed. His smirk burned into her mind, hauntingly and methodically so. 

"Hello, my darling,"

She wanted to run. To run as fast as she could. Blake's desire to run was overwhelming, desperately wanting to repeat what she had done at every crossroad in her life, and yet her feet wouldn't move. She was petrified, anxieties bubbling up in her chest, her heartbeat pounding against her ribs. 

Adam's smile dropped. Blake reached for her weapon, her flight or fight senses kicking in immediately. They had sparred before, she knew his fighting style, his moves, his points of weakness. Anxiety encapsulated her throat, but she still made her move. She wasn't going to run, not this time. Adam would just find her again, he would destroy her. 

Blake blitzed forward, running through the broken window, her sword extended in hand. Adam rushed her, slashing in a circular motion, his blade flipping around in his hand. Blake shifted, allowing him to cut up one of her shadows. She spun around behind him, turning her sword into a gun, taking a few potshots at him. He turned to meet her, swiftly capturing the bullets against his weapon, absorbing the kinetic energy with his aura. 

She needed to get that sword off of him. It was the only way to prevent his semblance, to stop his power. 

Adam rushed her once more. Blake threw her weapon up towards the ceiling, wrapping it around the rafters, pulling herself up by the cord. She swung past him, planting her feet firmly on the rafter, swiftly shooting him once more, landing a hit on his back, the rest of the bullets being uselessly deflected. Adam shot up the hilt of his blade, landing a hit straight on her collarbone, causing her to tumble from the rafters and onto the ground. 

Blake felt the air collapse out of her lungs, her head spinning as she looked up at the ceiling. She could hear his approach, the elongated stomping of his boots. Groaning, she got onto her knees. Adam lashed at her again, and Blake, barely matching his speed, quickly transforming her gun back into a blade, parrying his move. Blake pushed Adam off, taking him by surprise, using the momentum to get to her feet. 

He lunged, ruthlessly attacking, showing no ounce of mercy. Blake was panting, Adam had seemed to have gotten stronger from the last time they had seen one another. She's barely landed any hits. She was able to knick him, landing a cut along his hip. Adam screamed in anger, relentlessly slicing and stabbing, spinning around and around her as she made her apparitions, blocking his every move, dodging each attack. 

They came to a standstill for a moment, using their weight, clashing their blades against one another with all they had. Blake clenched her jaw, the handle of his blade pressing against her elbow. If she went to grab it, he would knock her down, cut across her body. She had to hold her own.

Adam shoved her against a pillar, knocking the wind out of her, giving her no place to go. He shoved his blade higher, to the point where Adam would have had it pressed against her neck if there had been no resistance. 

He kicked his leg out underneath her, causing her knees to give. She crumbled to the ground, barely missing his blade as it collided with the pillar. Adam was fuming. 

"This could have been our fucking day, Blake! Can't you see that!"

Blake cried out in outrage, "I never wanted this! I wanted peace! I wanted equality!"

She sat up, groaning, once again shooting to no avail, as it was absorbed into his sword. Blake felt the tides turn immediately; she wasn't going to win, she couldn't. 

"What you want is impossible!" Adam slapped the hilt of his blade across her face. He was leaning over her menacingly, his presence giving way to discomfort. Fear seized her once again, capturing her mind and her body. His voice turned eerily gentle as spoke, "but I understand, because all I want is you, Blake."

She reached for her gun in one final effort, but it was quickly knocked out of her hand. Adam kicked her chin, sending her flying onto the ground, leaving herself fully open, landing flat on her back. Her head slammed into the concrete, causing it to spin. Adam approached her once more. 

"I want you to understand the pain you've inflicted on me, Blake. As I go out in this world and serve the justice that mankind rightfully deserves, I will make it my goddamn mission to destroy everything you love-"

Footsteps approached, drawing both Adam and Blake's attention away from each other. Outside the broken window, the same one that Blake had gone through, was Yang. standing there in her golden glory. The fires of the city made her glow, her desperate facial expressions brought out by the orange of the flames. She was looking around frantically, her alert on high. She yelled out, "Blake!"

No. No, god no. Blake wanted to scream, to warn her, but her voice was broken. There was no amount of courage left inside of her, eaten away by spite. Her face said it all, giving Adam everything he needed to know. 

He smirked, "Starting with her."

"Shit."

Adam plunged his sword into her hip, causing her to cry out in pain. Tears pricked at her eyes, her breathing becoming increasingly erratic. The pain was unimaginable, the cold of the metal burning against her skin. 

Her screams were enough to alert Yang. They were enough to incite Yang’s anger, to cause her semblance to active, full force. 

"Get the fuck away from her, you bastard!" Yang screamed desperately. Blake watched in horror as Adam removed his blade from her side, watching him turn towards her. Her eyes flashed red, her hair floating freely behind her like it had a mind of its own. Yang turned the world around her yellow, heat encapsulating the room. Blake sobbed, hiccuping, afraid of the results, yet too afraid to turn away.

"Yang, don't!-" her voice was shaking, feeling the heat of Yang's semblance wash over her. 

Blake watched Yang launch herself at him with all her strength. Adam was ready for her, the world around him turning red, he unsheathed his blade, using his semblance. The light of their auras meshed together, their combined presence was overwhelming. 

Yang, not fully blinded by rage adjusted her projection, shifting to the left by using her gauntlet. Before he could fully activate his Semblance, Yang punched him in the face, sending him bouncing across the ceiling, slamming into the floor, rolling on his back. 

Adam gasped, coughing as he quickly stood, but Yang lunged with a cry, landing a few more punches, hitting him straight in the nose, cracking the part of his mask that was on top of his bridge. She landed a kick to his stomach. Yang screamed, rapidly throwing punches knocking him back continuously. 

"Yang!" Blake cried out, her heart jumping into her chest, watching as Adam dodged her attack. He sent the handle of his blade into the air, hitting Yang in the eyes, blinding her for a moment. He snatched it mid-air, slashing along Yang's left bicep. Yang cried out in pain.

Adam slid across the floor underneath her, running towards Blake, who could barely sit up from the previous blow. Yang, recovering from the attack, ran after him. He positioned himself over her, smirking as if he had just discovered something to ravage. Blake whimpered, her eyes searching the rumbled for something, anything that could get him away from her. She needed him to get away from her. 

"Don't fucking touch her!" Yang cried out, her semblance only burning brighter. She screamed, going in for a punch, jumping in the air. Adam caught her with his blade. He absorbed it with his sword. 

Blake watched it all happen in slow motion. They were suspended in time, floating. Yang aggressively pushing her weight against his blade, doing double what he had done to her bicep. Blake watched, terrified, thinking of the implications. 

There was a sound of metal cracking, a small mark forming along Adam's sword. Adam screamed, pushing his weight further against the blade, blasting Yang back against the wall. Furious, he turned to Blake, activating his semblance once more. 

Her mind was reeling, flickering through plans, desperately searching for a solution. He drew his sword as Yang wailed, her semblance yet to give out, her aura blasting alongside her. Adam pivoted instantly, directing his slash directly towards Yang in Blake’s place. He was aiming for her neck. 

In a surge of adrenaline, fueled by fear and the desire to protect, Blake tackled him as he tried to horizontally slice the air. The momentum of her push made the attack turn vertical. 

Adam and Blake fell on top of each other, crashing to the ground. Yang cried out, screaming deliriously. 

Her screams were interrupted by a sudden crash.

Blake immediately punched him in the mask, blood leaking from her fist against the shattered material. The shards embedded its way into the skin of his cheek, causing him to yell in outrage. His right eye was exposed, the piercing blue mixing with the blood-shot red of his eyes. Blake scrambled to her feet, ignoring the pain in her side, running towards Yang in desperation. They needed to get out of there, now. 

As Blake stood, she saw the blood. It made her stomach churn. It was more blood than she had ever seen in her life. It pooled on the floor, splatter on the walls. It was everywhere, hauntingly covering everything and every surface. Blake swallowed her tongue, fear growing increasing in her eyes. She winced as she hobbled closer, her hand pressed against her side, moving quicker than she probably should. 

She saw Gambol Shroud amid the rubble. She grabbed it quickly before proceeding.

Yang was out cold, her body slumped against the pillar she crashed into. Blake rapidly looked over her, inspecting her injuries. She was soaked in blood. It splattered all across her clothes, the gash on her shoulder bleeding into the cloth. The force of the crash was enough to make her unconscious, but that wasn't the worst of her injuries. 

Blake found it hard to breath when she looked at Yang's arm, or rather, what was left of it. Her breath hiccuped, her gaze flashing to another part of the room, seeing where the detached limb laid on the ground. Blake screamed out, her arms automatically reaching toward Yang, taking her body into her hands. 

"Fuck…" Blake whispered under her breath, on the verge of breaking down completely. It was all her fault. If she had stayed with Weiss if she had warned Yang more. If she had never come to Beacon if she never fell for Adam. If she never left home, if she had never been born at all, Yang would have been safe. It was all because of Blake because she ran and ran and ran until her legs gave out. Its because Blake decided that she shouldn't run anymore. 

She heard scuffling behind her. Blake's ears perked up, watching as Adam struggled to his feet. His visible, blue eye was filled with a sick satisfaction, an undying desire for revenge. Blake picked up her sword and sheath, ready to defend before she changed her mind. If Blake tried to fend him off, Yang wouldn't make it. She was losing too much blood for her to survive. 

He approached her where she knelt. She clenched her jaw, filled with anger and protectiveness. She had to run again. 

"Why must you hurt me like this, Blake?"

Blake didn't answer, because she was already gone. 

Adam brought his blade to her double’s neck and cut right through. 

With Yang in her arms, Blake ran, stumbling out the window she came through. She didn't look back. 

Cradling Yang, she felt so lifeless. Her body, despite being feverishly warm, did not move or respond. Blake wanted to scream, to drop to her knees and sob, cry out in desperation. But she didn't. She simply ran, because that's all she knew how to do. 

Voices bounced off the alleyway as Blake tripped through it. Yang's breath hitched in her arms, "God, no. No… Yang, you have to stay with me I can't lose you-"

The voices were getting closer. Blake felt like the world was collapsing on top of her, leaving her shaking. As they approached, she could make out the words, the voices coming out clearer. There was still a marginal distance, but it felt like there was no way out, like she was trapped. 

"Weiss said that Blake ran off this way. We have to check in on her, she could be in trouble!"

Sun. That was Sun's voice. Hope seized at her lungs, Blake hurriedly stumbled forward, wanting to cry out his name. She understood that if she did, Adam might hear, but Sun wasn't alone. His name was on the tip of her tongue before Yang wheezed again. 

Her eyes darted down immediately, feeling panic seizing at her heart, capturing her in its hold. Blake through caution to the wind, "Sun! Sun, hurry!" Her voice broke, the emotions of the fight hitting her like a truck. Her knees were shaking as she moved, tears streaming down her face. "Sun!"

The footsteps were getting faster, louder, they were approaching swiftly. "Blake!" Sun desperately cried out. She couldn't breathe, she was exhausted, her aura was hanging on by a thread, she couldn't run anymore. 

"Sun, it's Yang! Sun, please hurry! She- she-!" Blake's knee buckled beneath her, panting, she cried into Yang's neck, pulling her closer. She could feel Yang's heartbeat, its slow pulsation beating against Blake's skull. 

The footsteps stopped. Blake looked up to see team SSSN look on in awe. Blake couldn't stop crying, all she could do was look at Yang and her own hands. They were stained in red, covered in blood. Sun quickly ripped apart his shirt, using it as a temporary bandage, wrapping it around Yang's arm. Neptune and Scarlet helped Blake to her feet while Sage stood defensively, ready to take on any Grimm or White Fang members that came their way.

Sun started to scoop Yang into his arms. Blake whimpered, afraid that he might be too rough. He understood, proceeding with caution than originally intended, consciously being gentle with her. 

"What happened?" Scarlet asked softly, holding Blake up by her right side. 

"Adam… The White Fang, he-" Balek couldn’t form her sentence, her mind lost to the chaos, her eyes sticking to Yang like glue. 

"I'll fucking destroy that son of a bitch! No one gets away with hurting my friends, not a goddamn soul," Sun spoke with conviction. It reminded her of Weiss in reaction to Penny, yet it was much more terrifying to hear it from him. Sun was bright, shining, earnest, where Weiss has always been cold, sincere and elegant. Seeing their views intertwine was unexpected, and it seemed much less of something Sun would do in comparison. It acted momentarily as a distraction, taking her mind of Yang’s critical situation, calming down for a moment before falling back into her state of anguish.

His voice dropped of anger, his attention flickering from Blake to Yang, taking on a kind, encouraging tone, “She's going to be fine, okay? Let's just get her out of here,"

Blake sniffled in response. No, she thought, she won't be okay. No one can be okay after losing a part of themselves. 

They walked down the alley, and Beacon, the shining life of hope, was on the brink of collapse. Its destruction was palpable, taking Blake's hope along with its fall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Events that aren't included in writing, but are still apart of the canon storyline:  
\- Ruby vs Roman & Neo (yes he still dies so big f)  
\- Cinder vs Ozpin  
\- Ironwood, Qrow & Found a vs Grimm  
\- The entire team fight (Velvet's semblance reveal, Weiss' summoning, etc.)

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be made every other Saturday, unless otherwise stated, or it just doesn't happen. Notes at the end will also show events that are apart of the canon, but not shown in the text, because I either didn't feel the need for change or expansion on it. Nothing was left out of this chapter, it was simply just an addition. Notes the beginning will always shoe the timeline of events in the chapter, which makes it easy so you don't spoil yourself too much if you aren't caught up to the show.


End file.
